dudas
by riza sakura tsukino
Summary: se puede perdonar una infidelidad ,dudando en tu mente pero con seguridad en tu corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Dudas

Era una mañana blanca soleada del 14 de febrero. No había podido dormir pensando en que me regalaría Darién pasaba cerca del lugar en donde tuve mi primera cita donde callo rini y en fin tantos…..

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Darién besándose con otra y cuando pudo observar bien me dio cuenta de que era saori

Fue a confrontarlos y lo que recibió fue una respuesta sínica y lo peor de todo fue que Darién no dijo nada solo agachó la cabeza mientras saori me dijo:

-así es hermosa serena Darién y yo estamos muy enamorados y por lógica yo me alejaría de el por qué tiene dueña y si no, bueno tú ya sabes-dijo en tono irónico

No entendí porque si ella sabía perfectamente de que Darién y yo seguimos siendo novios porque lo hiso lo que hice fue salir corriendo de ese lugar llorando Fui a mi casa con el corazón roto fue el peor día de mi vida ya sé que soy una tonta pero si tan solo Darién me lo hubiera dicho todo esto sería mucho mejor

Dos años después

En un campo lleno de flores de cerezo se encontraba el

Aquella persona que me hecho tanta compañía no es mi novio aclaro pero si me lo propuso

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho que me quería ir con el hace ya tres años atrás no hubiera sufrido lo de Darién pero como dicen pasado pisado y bien enterrado en fin felizmente llego este día

-seiyaaaaa-dije levantando los brazos

-hola bombón, llegaste temprano- dijo mirando su reloj

-lo haz decidido-

-Sí, bueno yo, yo…-

-seiya?-se escucho una voz conocida por ambos

Es ella no puede ser lo único que espero es que seiya y ella ah no quiero desperdiciar una oportunidad mas no pero…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Es ella no puede ser lo único que espero es que seiya y ella ah no quiero desperdiciar una oportunidad mas no pero no puedo quedarme aquí

-kayuu, -dijo en un tono sorprendido seiya

-yo, ya me iba-dije

-no, seguro que interrumpí algo

-no kayuu yo ya me iba,adios

No puedo creer de había estado tan cerca de decírselo y no pude que tonta soy dije mientras corría rumbo a casa, al llegar a mi habitación vi a luna con leyendo un periódico

-que lees luna-pregunte

-mira, serena-

En el periódico decía lo siguiente "el empresario Darién chiba se caso ayer en una boda secreta en el Caribe con su novia, la modelo saori tsubasha"

No entiendo porque me entraron unas ganas de llorar ¿acaso aun me dolía que me hubiera engañado con saori? Rápidamente borre esa idea de mi cabeza, hace meses que decidí borrarlo de mi vida para siempre creo que luna noto ese sentimiento den tristeza ya rápidamente cambio de tema

-y como te fue con seiya-pregunto

-horrible luna ya que apareció kayuu y no pude decirle nada-

-ah serena, debiste quedarte en el parque junto a seiya para después de que se vaya kayuu le dijeras tus sentimientos no crees-

-no se luna-

Bueno, bueno mañana llegan las chicas del Caribe, recuerdas que se fueron no- si, recuerdo pero luna no crees que sea mucha casualidad que ellas hayan ido justo 1 día antes de la boda de Darién con saori-

-serena que estas insinuando –

-nada luna, nada-

-serena baja a cenar-se escucho desde el primer piso

-bueno, luna bajemos, ya mañana será un día nuevo-

-sí, serena-

En un lado del mundo:

-creo que lo que hicimos estuvo mal-

-sí, pero porque Darién no se halla casado con serena no quiere decir que nosotras no podamos felicitarlo por su boda-

-además Darién es nuestro amigo-

-sí, es cierto yo les dije que sería mejor decirle a serena sobre la boda-

Departamento de seiya

-espero que esta noticia no haya afectado a serena- dijo mientras leía el periódico


	3. Chapter 3

-ring, ring-

Seiya al escuchar el aparato se paro como un resorte

-alo-

-alo, seiya-dijo una vocecilla dulce que al instante reconoció

-serena-

-si, seiya soy yo bueno yo quería retomar la plática que tuvimos en el parque-

-lo de-

-sí, puedes venir mañana al parquenº10 a las 2 de la tarde te parece-

-si entonces allí nos vemos adiós-

-adiós-

Me pregunto porque seiya me hablo tan frio acaso estará con ella

Al día siguiente

-me muero de los nervios luna-

-tranquila serena-

-no sé que ponerme-

-yo sé serena-

-que-

-por qué no te pones el vestido verde-

Ok-

Serena entro al baño a la velocidad de la luz y salió con aquel vestido parecía una muñeca barbie con el cabello suelto ya que desde que termino con Darién por consejo de mina quiso cambiar un poco de estilo y se recorto el cabello

Parque Nº10

-hola seiya-

-serena, yo- pero no pudo continuar ya que los labios de serena no lo dejaron-

-oigan ellos no son seiya y serena-

-si mina son ellos-

-ves que serena es fuerte y ya olvido a Darién-

-Si ya ves lo que dice el dicho un martillo saca a otro martillo-

-no mina el dicho es un clavo saca a otro clavo-

-es lo mismo solo cambia el clavo-

-ah que saludarlos-

-no lita hay que dejarlos, además esta bonito el beso-

-deben tener unos fuertes pulmones-

-ah lita, pero concuerdo con mina no hay que interrumpirlos. Mejor vámonos chicas-

-aunque pensándolo bien-

-ah ya se separaron, ahora si podemos ir-

-¿vamos?-

-mina, ya te dije ¿Adonde se fueron?-

-ah serena- dijo tocándolo sus hombros-

-ahhhhh mina -dijo en un tono más calmado

- que haces aquí –

-bueno llegamos del Caribe- dijo mientras se movía de una forma rara moviendo sus brazos

-y la pasaron bien- dijo seiya

- comparado con su beso, creo más o menos-

-estabas espiando-

-claro que no cómo crees, serena- dijo mina en un tono de ofendida

-y las demás-

-allá- dijo señalando un arbolen donde estaban Rei y lita

-hola, chicas, y amy-

-debió quedarse en el otro árbol-dijeron en coro

-que-

-bueno mejor vamos al templo hikawa-dijo Rei

-si hemos traído regalos-

-seiya,tu también puedes venir-

-Ahora eres parte de la familia de las sailor scouts así que vaya disfrutando serena por que muy pronto ya no serás la única, jajaajajaja-

No le hagan caso, mina está un poco loca ni siquiera sabe lo que dice-

-si es cierto-dijeron todos en coro

En otro lugar

-sigan disfrutando de su felicidad sailor scout por que pronto se acabara-


	4. Chapter 4

Templo hikawa

-ah esa ropa de baño la use en perla dorada-dijo mina

-y eso es –

-es una isla, en el Caribe hay muchas-

-esa isla no es en la que se caso Darién-

-sí, creo no es una coincidencia-

-serena no tenias que regresar a tu casa a las cuatro-

-yo, es cierto-

-ya me voy chicas-

En el camino

-serena, lo de hoy es un sí, ¿verdad?-

-y tú qué crees-

-un sí-

-pues claro-

De pronto pude escuchar un fuerte ruido que venía del parque nos acercamos a un arbusto y pudimos ver con claridad que una persona estaba en problemas parecía como si un mounstro del megaverso hubiera aparecido estaba absorbiendo la energía de esa chica

-Seiya debemos ayudar-

-si-

-transformación-

-alto, allí como te atreves a atacar en esta hermosa noche de luna yo sailor moon te castigare-

-chap-

-Soy una estrella fugaz y vengo a luchar contra el mal, soy sailor star figther-

-sailor moon cuanto tiempo-dijo mientras volteaba a verme

-beryl-

-Si, sailor moon y star figther pero no tengo tiempo que perder adiós-

Caí de rodillas al suelo como una muñeca de trapo yo estaba segura de que yo la había matado

-Serena, ¿estás bien?- dijo seiya preocupado

-si-

-quien era ella, ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?-

-es beryl, la reina del megaverso fue la primera persona con la que luche –

-Vamos ya se nos hizo tarde-

Llegue a casa parecía un fantasma ni siquiera comí luna se dio cuenta y me pregunto si estaba bien le dije que sí y le conté sobre beryl y me dijo que probablemente la hallan revivido y que les debía decir a las chicas para que estar alertas.

Templo hikawa

-siento una presencia maligna- dijo Rei mientras estaba frente al fuego

-acertaste, mars, igual que sailor moon-

-Tu beryl?, que le hiciste a serena para que regresaste para tu información serena y Darién no tienen ninguna relación así que no tienes nada que hacer rodeando a serena-

-eso ya lo sé, pero yo no vengo por Él vengo por ella así que cuiden sus espaldas sailor, adiós


End file.
